spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 98: The Darklake
=Kapitola 98: The Darklake= Členové skupiny reagují na znepokojivou vizi různě. Fiddledonk začne utíkat po římse pryč a Faces se rychle otočí do davu a hledá Buppida, když ho jeho oči najdou rychle se protáhne skrze skupinu a přitáhne Buppida k sobě. Zdá se, že Buppido se v záchvatu šílenství stal pro Facese jakousi štastnou modlou. Shuushar incident komentuje tím že to co právě viděl je děsivé a šílené i na samotný Underdark. Buppido podpořený Facesovým opěvováním vyráží vyřešit problém skupiny. May’tana mezitím s tupým výrazem šťouchá do Saritha který se radši přesune ke zdi kdyby tupé drow-elfce hráblo a chtěla ho hodit dolů. Faces následuje malého Derra jak vyráží proti Quaggothům se sevřenou pěstí s roztaženým palcem a malíčkem. Quaggoth vepředu který v sobě má zapíchnuté kopí začíná sledovat Buppidovu ruku. Ostatní za ním s menším zpožděním začnou dělat stejné pohyby hlavou. Buppido chvilku hýbe rukou ze strany na stranu a pak rukou mrskne směrem přes okraj. Quaggothi se sice otočí, ale ani jeden z nich se víc nepohne. Buppido je chvilku sleduje, pak se pomalu otočí a oznámí zbytku že toho je ve skutečnosti test pro ně a on si počká jak si povedou. Další je na řadě Arthur před stádem vytvoří iluzi pavouka. Pamatuje si že Quaggothi žerou vše co můžou a že tomu ve Velkynvelve se z nějakého důvodu moc líbil plyšový pavouk. Trik funguje a stádo začíná očima prvního Quaggotha sledovat iluzi pavouka. Arthur s iluzí seskočí dolů z římsy a celé stádo skočí dolů. Až po chvilce si skupina uvědomí že první Quaggoth v sobě stále měl Abdulovo kopí. Když okolo hrdého Arthura prochází Buppido kterého Faces nese na rameni tak Derro nenápadně pronese že udělal to samé co on. Vždy originálního Arthura to lehce zklame, ale dobře ví že nápad ve skutečnosti vylepšil. Motley Crew pokračuje po římse několik dalších hodin při kterých Faces diskutuje se Shuusharem o využití zbraní k zastrašování. Shuushar vysvětluje že se pak svět mění pouze do místa kde všichni řeší kdo má větší klacek a že to není místo kde by chtěl žít. Underdark Chronicles: Ruins and Scouts Večer doráží k místu které by jim mohlo poskytnout místo pro odpočinek. Na římse stojí 40x40ft věž která jako “maják” zhlíží dolů do rokle. Uvnitř ruin věže je pouze kamení a zbytek několik set let ztrouchnivělého dřeva, které muselo popadat z bývalých pater nad nimi. Faces při hledání nejlepšího místa na spánek pro Buppida nalezne staré ohniště a Arthur v ruinách najde láhev s ostatky sprita. Arthur se dá do vaření a na jednom ze zurkhwoodových prken ohřívá v broučím krunýři dnešní večeři. Skupina se po jídle odebere ke spánku. První hlídku má držet May’Tana, padne otázka kdo bude hlídat May’Tanu a nakonec hlídku drží oba drowové. Ke konci hlídky si May všimne stínu Drow-elfa který se k nim plíží po římse kterou přišli. Upozorní na to Saritha který naznačuje ticho a pak přebije svou kuši a vypálí. Drow sice šipkou dostane, ale přežije a rychle reaguje. Rozptýlí kolem sebe drow-elfskou tmu a začíná utíkat. May vybíhá plnou rychlostí za ním a Sarith běží pomalu ale střílí. Skrze temnotu se elf trefit nedá. May probíhá opatrně skrz a snaží se drowa osvítit svými dancing lights. Ten je však přiliš daleko. Nakonec skrze mlhu projde i neustále přebíjející Sarith který jen vykoukne a na 160stop elfa sestřelí z římsy. Oba Drowy zamrzí že scout spadl dolů a nemůžou ho obrat, hlavně o šipky ale začnou se pomalu vracet do tábora. Když se vrátí zpět, vidí Buppida sedět na mrtvém Mind Flayerovi. “Co se tu stalo?!” “Přišel na nás mind flayer, prohlížel si Facese, tak jsem ho zabil…” “Sám?” “Yup.” Buppido se vrátí ke krájení mrtvoly. “Udělám si z něj konvičku.” “Ale…” “Podívej se jak se tváří!” Zasměje se vyšinutý Derro a ukazuje Sarithovi s May’Tanou uříznutou hlavu Mindflayera. Mind Flayerova hlava Ráno se příběh vypráví znovu. Sarith se přiznává nejen že nechal skupinu nechráněnou když utekl za drowem, ale také že pomalu začíná věřit tomu že je Buppido bůh. Arthur se zájmem zkoumá ostatky Mind Flayera. Jeden z jeho orgánů zrovna drží Buppido a předstírá že dostal oskara. Nakonec se Arthur rozhodne uvařit Mind Flayeří mozek kvůli bílkovinám, ale jídlo je tak odporné že ho nikdo kromě Buppida nejí. Na Mind Flayerově mrtvole Arthur nalezne průkaz s odznakem. SoB odznak Rozkládací kartičku s podobiznou si skupina podává mezi sebou a všichni se snaží pochopit o co se jedná. Je to až Sarith který se na ní podívá a vytřeští oči. Když se ho zbytek skupiny ptá, nechce se mu příliš mluvit. Ale prý kdysi slyšel o jakési společnosti vysoce inteligentní jedinců kteří se starají o “blaho underdarku”. Zametl to pod koberec jako nesmysl a upřímě si to prý stále myslí. Ale tohle je ta nejdivnější věc co kdy viděl. Poté se navzdory tomu že odznak sám vidí vsadí s Jimjarem že nic takového neexistuje. Je to prý přiliš šílené i na Underdark. Druhá věc nalezená na Mind Flayerově těle je další bytost v láhvi, tentokrát živá. Bytost v láhvi Arthur lehkých průzkumem zjišťuje že je bytost živá a že je v lihu aby zůstala zblblá. Přidává jí k věcem a skupina vyráže dále na cestu, která je vede dalších šest hodin po úzké římse. Underdark Chronicles: Waterorb Cavern Z římsy, která pokračuje nekonečnou roklí, se odděluje desetistopový tunel který po několika minutách doráží do velké 100x100ft kaverny. Ve středu kaverny je menší jezírko ne hlubší než po kolena, které je plné šedomodrých kulatých hub. Waterorby. Shuushar vysvětluje jejich využití pro vodu a jídlo. Hrdinové procházejí skrze houbovou jeskyni a Arthur vymačkává houby. Na druhé straně z ničeho nic z vody vyletí obrovská stonožka která vyběhne na stěnu a zastaví se. Carrion Crawler Carrion Crawler okamžitě připoutá pozornost celé skupiny, hlavně díky faktu že má na zádech sedlo. May’Tana okamžitě vyráží červa zkrotit, vědoma si toho že se tyto bytosti používají jako mounti. Faces s Buppidem rychle opouštějí vodu ze strachu z dalších stonožek. May dorazí až ke stonožce a pomalu jí nastavuje ruku. V tu chvíli s sebou stonožka klepne, ožije, přitáhne May k sobě a spálí jí pomocí svých žahavých chapadel. Potom se jí do ruky zakousne. Zbytek skupiny rychle příbíhá aby Drow-elfce pomohl. Sarith přebíjí kuši a Jimjar běží skrze brod. Je to až náraz velké houby kterou vrhnul Arthur který červa donutí May’Tanu pustit. Její tělo padne k zemi v křeči která jí nedovoluje se pohybovat. Faces který jezero obíhá vytahuje ze svého kompartmentu v noze masku kterou ještě nikdo neviděl. Je kompletně prázdná. Facesova slova jsou temná a vyřčena se šepotem. Více než jednomu členovi skupiny přejede mráz po zádech. Hmyz který vyrazil proti skupiny se dává na útěk. Shuushar vyděšeně sleduje Facesův nehybný obličej a potom odtahuje May do bezpečí. Buppido saltem seskakuje z Facesových zad a vybíhá proti červovi. Sarith znovu přebije a tentokrát se trefí. Fiddledonk s Jimjarem se přibližují k červovi a Jimjar po něm seká svou dýkou. Hmyz zahnaný do kouta se ohání svými kusadly i šlahouny. Facesova temná osobnost pokračuje v psychologických útocích na červa, ale je to až Buppido který saltem skočí červovi na záda, chytí jeho otěže a navzdory tomu že je červ vyděšený, nervózní a útočný tak ho rychle zkrotí. Zbytek hrdinů dobíhá k Buppidovi s Facesem a Jimjarem. Derro už červa hladí a krmí ho zbytkem mind flayeřího mozku. “Budeš se jmenovat… hmm.. Dinkarrion!” Zbytek skupiny sleduje jak červ pomalu sklání hlavu před šíleným Derrem s mindflayeří konvičkou u pasu. “Nechceme ho zabít než nám přeroste přes hlavu?” Ptá se Arthur. “Cože? Vždyť je krotkej a hodnej a může nám nosit věci!” Oponuje Buppido. “Nemyslel jsem toho červa..” Ubezpečí ho Arthur. Skupina se rozhodne přenocovat v jeskyni s waterorby. Čtrnáct z nich je vysušeno a více než polovina dosolena pomocí mechu z prvních dní a Arthur tím vytváří dobré jídlo. Dalšího dne skupina pokračuje dále s tím že už musí být blízko Darklaku. Arthur zahlazuje jejich stopy. Underdark Chronicles: Warning Signs Osmého dne skupina cestuje skrze úzké tunely až dorazí k místu kde se tunel rozšiřuje do větší kaverny. Přímo uprostřed cesty stojí stalagnát s podivným symbolem. “Demons Ahead” přečte lámanou mluvou May’Tana která je den ode dne “chytřejší”. Skupina se ptá Saritha jestli to opravdu znamená toto. Sarith Kzekarit potvrzuje. Hrdinové se radí jestli pokračovat, ale nakonec se shodnou že nemají na výběr. Sarith se ještě stihne vsadit se “Svirfem” že uvidí několik démonů. Jimjar mu jeho “výhru” dáva předem aby měl dostatek šipek. Když Faces udělá krok kolem stalagnátu otevře se před ním obrovská jeskyně kde těchto sloupů musí být nejméně padesát. A na každém z nich je stejný symbol. Hrdinové polknou a pokračují v cestě. Underdark Chronicles: Underdark and Overdark Cestou devátého dne Stolička rozděluje své spóry a hrdinové si povídají o povrchu. May’Tana s nově získanou inteligencí vyzvídá u Arthura jak se vyzná “tam nahoře”. Jejich životní příběhy je zavedou na debatu o Fénixovi a jeho temné alternativě Auguronovi. Shuushar není schopný pochopit jak jsou schopní lidé na povrchu navigovat když se dá jít všemi směry a zbytek obyvatel Underdarku se klepe při představě nekonečného nebe a obrovského slunce. Shuushar debatu zakončuje tím že je hezké že se baví o zabloudění protože právě zabloudili a musí se hodinu vracet. O pár hodin později dorazí skupinu k jezeru Dark Lake. Underdark Chronicles: The Darklake Příjemně prostorný tunel zavede skupinu k jezeru darklake. Obě zdi tohoto tunelu končí ve zdech obrovské kaverny která je zatopena vodou. Obrovské stalagnáty tvoří na jezeru malé ostrůvky uprostřed černé vody skrz kterou není vidět. Pláž u Darklake Nehybná hladina černého jezera je mírně zneklidńující. Fiddledonk dokonce vezme kámen a hodí co nejdále umí a skupina se poprvé dočká jakési emocionální reakce of Shuushara který přijde až k malému půl-elfovi, nakloní se nad něj a pomalu řekne: “Don’t”.. Shuushar vysvětluje že navzdory svému jménu není temné jezero velkou vodní plochou ale spíše sérií vodopádů, tunelů, peřejí a podobných zákoutí. Jedná se opravdu pouze o zatopenou část Underdarku. Největší kaverna se opravdu nachází zde v okolí Sloobludopu. Arthur chvilku trénuje vyslovení jména města Kuo-Toa, ale nakonec to vzdá. Shuushar vysvětluje že budou muset cestovat kolem hodiny po jezeře než dosáhnout města Kuo-Toa. Hrdinové okamžitě začnou s výrobou lodí. Nedaleko stojící Trillimacové houby hrdinům “poskytnou” své klobouky, ale hrdinům stále chybí loď pro tři členy. Dlouze se debatu o možnosti planěk tažených na provazech za lodním vlakem, ale nakonec se hrdinové rozhodnou spojit zurkhwoodové plaňky do voru. Nakonec se vše rozdělí a připraví. Práce budou trvat dlouhých dvanáct hodin. Underdark Chronicles: Giant “Rocktopus” Abdul, Arthur a Fiddledonk pracují na transmutaci a zpracování zurkhwoodových desek na vor. May’Tana, Sarith a Jimjar dělají jednu loď z klobouku a Faces, Buppido s radami od Shuushara druhou. Stolička pomáhá kde může a nosí nářadí. Ke konci prací je již skupina natolik unavená že si musí odpočinout. Všichni se odeberou ke spánku. Fiddledonk který drží hlídku s Jimjarem si prohlíží spícího Buppida na Dinkarrionovi a snaží se přijít malému muži na kloub. Mezi dvojici padne na zem kámen a skutálí se Fiddledonkovi k nohám. Jimjar přikládá hlavu na zem a poslouchá. Nic neslyší, ale všimne si velké černé ploutve která neslyšeně prorazí hladinu temného jezera. Upozorní Fiddledonk a dvojice sleduje jezero. Jimjar mezitím budí Shuushara který se rozespale dívá k jezeru. V tu chvíli se ozve ne nepodobný lavině a Jimjara chytí obrovské chapadlo oživlých kamenů. Fiddledonk sleduje jak od skály oddělí obrovský kámen a sedmero dalších kamenů seřazených od větších k menším se stahuje okolo ze skály. Téměř jako chobotnice. Vznikne panika. Fiddledonk budí Buppida a pak běží startovat Facese což vzbudí všechny ostatní. Jimjar je mezitím s děsivým praskotem jeho kostí mačkán mezi chapadly obřího kameného stvoření. Faces vyběhne a léčí umírajícího Jimjara zatímco se ostatní snaží dostat svirfneblina ven nebo zranit chobotnici. Sarith přebíjí a May’Tana rocktopuss svírá chapadly z Tentacle rod. Ve finále kamená chobotnice vypustí obrovský mrak prachu a Faces je nucen Jimjara léčit třikrát aby neumřel. Chobotnice nakonec padá mrtvá k zemi a Arthur začíná bytost zkoumat. Ráno jsou hrdinové probuzeni vařícím se masem chobotnice uprostřed jejího kamenného obalu. Arthur objevil že se chobotnice vyvinula pomocí evoluce a pomocí toho zjistil že uvnitř musí být maso. Giant Rocktopus meat Hrdinové sledují jak čaroděj přikládá pod kameny které vaří dalšími kameny a někteří z nich ochutnávají vařené chobotničí maso. Motley Crew dokončuje práce na svých “lodích”. První dvě lodě jsou vykotlané klobouky Trillimacu a poslední je čtvercový vor vytvořený z planěk Zurkhwoodu které s sebou skupina přinesla k jezeru. Plaňky Arthur změnil do mědi, potom Abdul polovinu z nich vyklepal do rovna. Vrátily se zpět a pak postupným měněním do taveného železa a zpět do dřeva spojoval. Výsledný vor je malou miskou se stejnou velikostí jako klobouky trillimacu. Až po dokončení voru všem dojde že nemají pádla a je vytvořeno jedno velké pádlo ze štítu a kladiva co patřilo Eldeth. Faces pomocí mendingu spojuje lodě provazy tak že nepotřebuje uzly. Pětistopové smyčky z provazů drží lodě u sebe. Hrdinové naloží co mohou a ujistí se že vor uveze těžkého warforgeda a potom vyrazí na cestu. Lodě jsou staženy z pláže do vody. Na každé z nich sedí tři členi skupiny a Buppido jako poslední jede sám na Dinkarrionovi ve vodě vedle lodí. Motley Crew crewing boats Celý lodní vlak táhne Abdul který má v ruce uměle vytvořené pádlo z kombinace Gauntlgrymského štítu a kladiva. Za ním ho naviguje Shuushar aby hrdinové věděli kudy. Arthur měl oprávněně problém s touto kombinací na jedné lodi. Zbytek plavidla tvoří kompletní náklad hrdinů na kterém sedí Jimjar a hlídá nebezpečí. Vedle lodi na velkém Carrion Crawlerovi jede v sedle Buppido který občas srovnává kurz zadních částí “vlaku”. Posádku druhého klobouku tvoří Sarith který má připravou kuši a May’Tana s Arthurem kteří svými holemi hlídají strany. Poslední kus vlaku je vyrobený vor ve kterém kvůli své váze leží Faces. Na jeho břiše sedí Fiddledonk a klasicky hlídá záda skupiny. Stolička se drží vedle něj. Underdark Chronicles: Swarm of Quippers Motley Crew vyrazí na cestu a pomalu se nechává unášet neviditelnými proudy skrze darklake. Po pár hodinách jim jezero názorně vysvětlí proč nebylo chytré nechávat někoho ve vodě. Hejno černých piranhí s velkými oky zde právě rozežírá velký Manta Ray. Buppido a jeho Crawler se rychle stahují za loď, ale je to příliš pozdě. Hejno si všimne pohybu ve vodě a velkou rychlostí vyrazí za Derrem na stonožce. Arthur hejno ryb zpomalí tím že jim sebere vodu pod ploutvemi, ale i tak ryby nakonec dorazí ke Carrion Crawlerovi dřív než vyleze na pevninu. Tisíce malých zoubků okusují hmyz který veze Buppida a dvojice tak tak doplave k velkému stalagnátu než Dinkarrion padne. Od této chvíle se Buppido snaží držet nad vodou. Underdark Chronicles: Grell in Rough Current O pár desítek minut později se proud kolem lodního vlaku začíná zrychlovat. Jsou táhnuti do jednoho z tunelů který prochází skrze “zdi” darklaku. Shuushar říká že je tunel vede správným směrem, ale musí si dát pozor aby lodě v uzkém tunelu nepopraskaly. Proud sebere lodě a posílá je ve velké rychlosti od zdi ke zdi. Abdul vepředu odstrkuje loď svým pádlem ale Sarithovi za ním to same nepovede. Vyděšený Fiddledonk v zadní lodi zjišťuje že nemá žádný klacek kterým by držel loď ve středu, křičí problém dopředu a Arthur mu háže svou hůl. Shuushar se mezitím hádá s Abdulem že musí poslat nějakou tyč dozadu a donutí ho vzít si orkskou sekeru místo pádla. Vzadu loď naráží a Sarith tak tak nespadne do vody. Fiddledonk zachraňuje zadní část lodi, ale na prostředním klobouku se objeví velká prasklina. Shuushar nemotorně hodí velké kladivo spojené se štítem a May’tana ho nestihne zachytit. Gauntlgrymská výbava zmizí ve vodě mezi loděmi a za praskotu prostřední lodi je slyšet Jimjarův křik že mu Shuushar dluží padesát goldů. May se mezitím ohání svou lodí aby zábranila nárazu, ale výledek je opačný, její Rodka se skřípne mezi strany lodi a tunelu a jejich klobouk praskne. V samou chvíli se ze stropu tunelu svěsí několik chapadel která vytáhnou Arthura do vzduchu. Rychlý pohled vzhůru čaroději vysvětlí jak moc velké má právě potíže. Grell attack Než stihne kdokoliv na prostřední lodi zareagovat zmizí Arthur za nimi. Zatímco Abdul vepředu odraží lod od poslední strany, Jimjar si všiml co se stalo. “Greeeeeeeell!” Fiddledonk však stihl zareagovat ještě rychleji. Malý půl-elf stihl podat Arthurovi zametanému v chapadlech jeho quaterstaffku. Faces oběma rukama rychle chytí Fiddledonk a ten plnou silou drží Arthura. Posádce poslední loďky se podaří vyrvat čaroděje monstru z chapadel, ale Grell se nevzdává a rychle vyletá za lodním vlakem. Mezitím May’Tana se Sarithem mají problémy udržet se v lodi. Jejich loďce zbývá jen malý kus trupu, zbytek rozdělen napůl velkým nárazem. Litry vody plní klobouk několika desítkami litrů za vteřinu. Shuushar na to naštěstí myslel a každá loďka má jeden z broučích krunýřů kterým May vylévá vodu. Jimjar z beden nákladu střílí ze své kuše a Sarith mu pomáhá svou přebitou kuší. Buppido probíhá na svém červovi okolo a přemýšlí jak by mohl pomoci Arthurovi který je tažen na své quaterstaffce skrze peřeje tunelu. Grell s trojicí šipech zapíchaných ve svém mozku nakonec lodní vlak následuje až ke konci tunelu kde se zastaví, šlehne svými chapadly a zaletí zpět. Grell Hrdinové mají pár vteřin na vydechnutí jak lodě rychle opustí tunel a začnou se unášet po velkém jezeře. Underdark Chronicles: The Day’s Catch Sarith pomáhá May’Taně vylévat vodu z jejich loďky a Arthur s pomocí Fiddledonk rychle vylézá na palubu potápějícího se plavidla. V tu chvíli paniku roztrhne Jimjarův křik. “Lóóď na obzoru!!” Hrdinové zvedají zrak aby se podívali na dvojici velkých rowboats které jsou svázané zezadu k sobě. Střed obou lodí je plný beden na kterých stojí Kuo-Toa s velkým klepet v ruce. Posádku lodi tvoří osm dalších kuo-toa kteří rychle připravují sítě a trojzubce. “Shuushare?!” Jimjar se otáčí na mirumilovného Kuo-toa který právě bublá směrem k lodi. Priest na bednách zablublá zpět. “Máme problém…” Následuje strohá Shuusharova odpověď.